funfandomcom-20200215-history
Blondinenwitze (Frage-Antwort)
Die lustigsten Blondinenwitze * Eine Blondine lehnt sich gegen eine Wand. Die Wand fällt um. Warum? *: Der Klügere gibt nach. * Eine Blondine steht vor einer Tür und zieht, aber nichts passiert. was bedeutet das? *: Das sie drücken muss. *Was macht eine blondine in der wüste? *: Staubsaugen. *Warum freut sich eine blondine,wenn sie ein Puzzle in 3-4 Monaten schafft? *: weil auf der packung steht 3-4 Jahre * Eine Blondine und eine Schwarzhaarige fallen im Hochhaus aus dem 14. Stock. Wer ist zuerst unten? *: Die Schwarzhaarige, denn die Blondine muss erst nach dem Weg fragen! * Geht ein Chinese in eine Bäckerei und kommt mit zwei Blondinen unter den Armen wieder raus. Warum? *: Er hat „zwei Blödchen“ bestellt. * Geht eine Blondine in die Bäckerei und schlägt 2 Mal mit dem Kopf auf die Theke. Was will sie? *: 2 Hörnchen. * Geht eine Blondine in die Wüste und nimmt einen Besen mit. Was macht sie damit? *: Sie kehrt bis zum Hitzeschlag. * Wann ist eine Blondine 1 Euro wert? *: Wenn sie einen Einkaufswagen schiebt. * Wann nimmt eine Blondine am liebsten ab? *: Wenn das Telefon klingelt. * Wann sitzt eine Blondine auf der Kneipe? *: Wenn der Wirt gesagt hat, dass die nächste Runde aufs Haus geht. * Warum benutzen Blondinen grünen Lippenstift? *: Weil rot „stopp“ bedeutet. * warum bestattet man Blondinen auf einem Hügel, wenn sie tot sind? *: Damit man sie auch nach ihren Tod noch besteigen kann. * Warum blasen Blondinen immer im Kopfstand? *: Damit man danach die Kreditkarte besser durch ziehen kann. * Warum brauchen Blondinen einen dreieckigen Sarg? *: Weil Sie die Beine nicht mehr zusammen kriegen. * Warum braucht eine Blondine zum Bergsteigen eine Autotür? *: Damit sie frische Luft herrein lassen kann! * Warum darf eine Blondine nicht Fallschirmspringen, wenn sie ihre Tage hat? *: Sie könnte am falschen Bändchen ziehen. * Warum erkranken Blondinen nie an Aids? *: Auch Viren haben ihren Stolz. * Warum essen Blondinen keine Bananen? *: Weil sie nicht wissen wo sie die Batterien hinein stecken sollen. * Warum fahren Blondinen mit dem Auto immer nur ums Haus herum? *: Weil sie den Blinker nicht ausschalten können. * Warum freut sich eine Blondine wenn sie ein Puzzle nach einem Jahr fertig hat? *: Weil auf der Packung 2-4 Jahre steht. * Warum friert eine Blondine heißes Wasser ein? *: Heißes Wasser kann man immer gut gebrauchen. * Warum füllt ein Blondine immer zwei Lottoscheine aus? *: Einen für sich und einen für Jack Pot. * Warum geht eine blonde Apothekerin ganz leise am Medikamentenschrank vorbei? *: Weil sie die Schlaftabletten nicht aufwecken will. * Warum geht eine Blondine immer in der Dusche auf und ab? *: Weil auf ihrem Shampoo „Wash and go“ steht. * Warum gibt es in zehn Jahren in Deutschland einen Aufstand? *: Weil die Blondinen dann endlich begriffen haben, dass man über sie Witze gemacht hat. * Warum gibt es kaum blonde Ballettlehrerinnen? *: Weil sie beim Spagat auf dem Boden kleben bleiben würden. * Warum haben Blondinen am Kopf drei Knöpfe? *: Küche-Bett-Aus. * Warum haben Blondinen immer enge Röcke an? *: Damit die Beine nicht immer aufgehen. * Warum haben Blondinen keine Schamhaare? *: Schon mal eine Autobahn gesehen, auf der Gras wächst? * Warum haben Blondinen Stacheldraht um die Badewanne? *: Damit sie nicht in Versuchung kommen, zu weit raus zu schwimmen. * Warum haben die Blondinen so ein platten Hinterkopf? *: Weil sie beim Wasser trinken den Klodeckel auf dem Kopf kriegen. * Warum hängt eine Blondine beim Klo gehen die Tür aus? *: Damit keiner durchs Schlüsselloch schauen kann. * Warum hat ein Blondine nur ein rundes Haus? *: Damit die Katze nicht in die Ecke scheißen kann. * Warum hat eine Blondine ein ‚A‘ über dem Bett hängen? *: Damit sie den Text nicht vergisst. * Warum hat eine Blondine eine Gehirnzelle mehr als ein Pferd? *: Damit sie bei Treppenputzen nicht aus dem Eimer säuft. * Warum hat eine Blondine eine Gehirnzelle mehr als eine Kuh? *: Damit sie nicht muht, wenn man ihr ans Euter greift. * Warum hat eine Blondine eine Gehirnzelle mehr wie ein Pferd? *: Damit sie beim Autowaschen nicht aus dem Kübel trinkt. * Warum hat eine Blondine keine Eiswürfel im Gefrierfach? *: Weil sie das Rezept vergessen hat. * Warum hat Gott dann die Brünetten erschaffen? *: Weil die Blondinen auch kein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen können. * Warum hat Gott die Blondinen erschaffen? *: Weil Schafe kein Bier bringen können. * Warum hat Gott die Schwarzhaarigen erschaffen? *: Weil er gemerkt hat, dass es die Blondinen auch nicht können. * Warum ist Commodore pleite gegangen? *: Weil die Blondinen immer die Chips aufgegessen haben. * Warum ist der BMW das Lieblingsauto von den Blondinen? *: Weil auch sie es buchstabieren können. * Warum ist ein Blondine wie eine Eisenbahnschiene? *: Weil sie auch überall im Land liegt. * Warum ist eine Blondine blond? *: Weil ihr das überflüssige Stroh aus den Ohren wächst. * Warum ist eine Blondine verwirrt wenn sie zwillinge bekommt? *: „Weil sie nicht weiß von wem das Zweite ist. * Warum ist eine Blondine wie ein Türknopf? *: Weil auch ihn jeder rumdrehen kann. * Warum ist eine Waschmaschine besser als eine Blondine? *: Weil man in die Waschmaschine die ganze Ladung hineinstecken kann, ohne dass sie einem die ganze Woche nachläuft. * * Warum klettert eine Blondine klettert über eine Glaswand? *: Sie will wissen, was auf der anderen Seite ist. * Warum können Blondinen kein Brustschwimmen? *: Wenn es zwischen den Beinen feucht wird, drehen sie sich sofort auf den Rücken. * Warum können Blondinen keine Brezeln essen? *: Sie bekommen den Knoten nicht auf. * Warum können Blondinen nicht die doppelte Menge nach dem Kochbuch kochen? *: Weil der Backofen nicht bis 440°C geht! * Warum lässt ne Blondine die Gartentür offen? *: Damit die Blumen frische Luft bekommen. * Warum lässt sich eine Blondine die Mandeln entfernen? * Damit ihr Arbeitsplatz größer wird. * Warum läuft die Blondine immer mit Walkman? *: Da bekommt sie ihre Instruktionen eingespielt: „linkes Bein, rechtes Bein, linkes Bein, ...“ * Warum läuft eine Blondine nackt durch den Garten? * *: Damit die Tomaten rot werden. * Warum liegen Blondinen breitbeinig am Meer? *: Weil sie auf die Seezungen warten. * Warum liegt am Computer von einer Blondine immer ein Haufen Kacke? *: Weil dort steht: Bitte Code eingeben. * Warum lutscht eine Blondine ihr Bonbon mit der Verpackung? *: Weil es dann erstens noch länger schmeckt und zweitens noch länger hält. * Warum mögen Blondinen Schiebedächer am Auto? * *: Mehr Beinfreiheit. * Warum müssen Blondinen immer den Arm ausstrecken, wenn sie über die Straße gehen? *: Damit man sie unter dem Wagen besser wegziehen kann. * Warum nehmen Blondinen einen Zollstock mit ins Bett? *: Damit sie morgens wissen, wie tief sie geschlafen haben. * Warum nehmen Blondinen normalerweise keine Vibratoren? *: Schlecht für die Zähne. * Warum nennt eine Blondine den Penis ihres Freundes liebevoll Pavarotti? *: Weil sie denkt: „Den Luciano.“ * Warum nennt eine Blondine ihr Kind Gabriele? *: Weil sie nicht weiß, ob es vom GAsmann, vom BRIefträger oder vom ELEktriker ist. * Warum nimmt ein Pkw-Fahrer, wenn er einen Parkplatz sucht, immer eine Blondine mit? *: Damit er auf dem Behindertenparkplatz parken kann. * Warum nimmt eine Blondine die Pille? *: Damit sie weiß, welcher Wochentag ist. * Warum nimmt eine Blondine ein Messer mit ins Auto? *: Damit sie besser Kurven schneiden kann. * Warum nimmt eine Blondine immer ein Stück Brot mit auf die Toilette? *: Damit sie die WC-Ente füttern kann. * Warum nimmt eine Blondine Ketchup mit auf die Toilette? *: Damit die Wurst besser schmeckt. * Warum nimmt eine Blondine Klopapier mit ins Kaufhaus? *: Weil an der Tür steht: "Drücken". * Warum rufen Blondinen nie im Notfall die Polizei an? *: Weil sie die 11 auf dem Telefon nicht finden. * Warum schmiert eine Blondine ihren Tampon mit Sonnenöl ein? *: Der Wetterbericht sagte eine sonnige Periode voraus... * Warum schüttet eine Blondine Wasser über den Computer? *: Damit sie surfen kann. * warum schwimmt eine tote Blondine Fluss aufwärts? *: Weil sie einen Dildo noch stecken hat. * Warum setzt sich eine blinde Blondine auf ein Buch? *: Weil sie Lippenlesen kann. * Warum sind Blondinen für die Formel 1 prädestiniert? *: Weil sie in 8 Sekunden 4 Gummis wechseln können. * Warum sind Blondinen so interessiert an AIDS? *: Weil sie es auch buchstabieren können. * Warum sind die Blondinenwitze so kurz? *: Damit sichs auch die Männer merken können. * Warum sitzen Blondinen wenn sie frieren in einer Ecke? *: Weil es dort 90° hat. * Warum sitzen drei Blondinen auf der Heizung? *: Sie haben gehört die Heizung leckt! * Warum sollte ein Pole nie mit einer Blondine Kinder bekommen? *: Weil das Kind zu dumm zum Klauen wäre. * Warum spielen Blondinen so wahnsinnig gut Tetris? *: Sie finden instinktiv immer das passende Loch. * Warum spricht eine Blondine beim Sex nie? *: Weil ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hat: „Mit vollem Munde spricht man nicht.“ * Warum steht eine Blondine am Hamburger Hafen und wirft Steine ins Wasser? *: Weil da ein Schild steht 'Deutsche Werft' * Warum stellt die NASA jetzt auch Blondinen ein? *: Sie erforschen die schwarzen Löcher. * Warum stellt sich eine Blondine ein leeres und ein volles Glas aufs Nachttischchen? *: Es könnte sein, dass sie aufwacht und keinen Durst hat. * Warum stillen Blondinen nicht? * *: Weil sie sich beim Erhitzen der Milch immer die Nippel verbrennen. * Warum stöhnt eine Blondine beim Orgasmus nicht? *: Weil sie sich den Text nicht merken kann. * Warum streut sich eine Blondine Zucker unters Kopfkissen? *: Damit sie süße Träume hat. * Warum tragen Blondinen Schlüpfer? *: Um die Knöchel warm zu halten. * Warum trinken dicke Blondinen jeden Tag ein Glas Fairy Ultra? *: Das kleine Wunder gegen Fett. * Warum trinkt die Blondine die Milch direkt im Supermarkt aus? *: Weil auf der Packung steht: „HIER ÖFFNEN“. * Warum wechseln Blondinen die Windeln ihres Babys nur einmal im Monat? * *: Weil auf der Packung steht: „Bis 10 Kilo“. * Warum will eine Blondine im Flugzeug keinen Fensterplatz? * *: Sie hat gerade ihre Haare gefönt und will ihr Styling nicht wieder durchwirbeln lassen. * Warum wurde eine Blondine aus einer Konditorei gefeuert? * *: Sie wollte „HAPPY BIRTHDAY“ auf die Torte schreiben, doch die Torte ist in der Schreibmaschine stecken geblieben. * Warum zieht eine Blondine immer einen Strohballen hinter sich her? *: Man kann ja nicht alles im Kopf haben. * Warumt rennt ne Blondine vor dem Einschlafen 5 mal ums Haus? *: Damit sie schon einmal Vorsprung vor den Einbrechern hat. * Was bedeutet es, wenn eine Blondine roten Lippenstift benutzt? *: „Stopp, falsches Loch!“ * Was bekommt man, wenn man 20 Blondinen Ohr an Ohr stellt? *: Einen Windkanal. * Was bekommt man, wenn man eine Blondine mit einem Husky kreuzt? *: Entweder einen verdammt blöden Hund oder eine winterfeste Nutte. * Was denkt eine Blondine von einem neuen Computer? *: Sie mag ihn nicht, weil sie RTL nicht findet. * Was denkt eine Blondine wenn sie 10 Meter vor sich eine Bananenschale liegen sieht? *: Mist, ich flieg gleich um! * *: Was denkt sich eine Blondine die 2 Eier aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt? * *: „Scheisse, jetzt hab ich ihn kastriert.“ * Was gibt es, wenn man eine Blondine mit einem Computer kreuzt? * *: Einen bumsenden Besserwisser. * Was gibt es, wenn man eine Blondine mit einem Elefanten kreuzt? *: Nichts. Es gibt Dinge, zu denen kann man selbst einen Elefanten nicht zwingen. * Was haben Blondinen mit Vorarlberg gemeinsam? *: Je weiter man reinfährt, desto mehr jodeln sie. * Was haben Blondinen und Bierflaschen gemeinsam? *: Sie sind beide von Hals aufwärts leer. * Was haben Blondinen und CDs gemeinsam? *: Es dreht sich bei beiden alles nur ums Loch. * Was haben Blondinen und Wolken gemeinsam? *: Wenn sie sich verziehen, könnt es noch ein schöner Tag werden. * Was haben die Beatles und die Beine einer Blondine zusammen? *: Sie waren seit den 60 Jahren nicht mehr zusammen. * Was haben eine Blondine und ein Ball gemeinsam? *: Sie sind beide voller Luft. * Was haben eine Blondine und ein Einkaufswagen gemeinsam? *: Man kann sie beide um einen Euro schieben. * Was haben eine Blondine und eine Schrotflinte gemeinsam? * *: Beide kann man in der Mitte knicken und von hinten durchladen. * Was hat eine Blondine auf dem T-Sirt stehen, die für Greenpeace arbeitet? * *: Ich bin gut zu Vögeln. * Was hat eine Blondine mit gefärbten Haaren? * *: Künstliche Intelligenz. * Was hat eine Blondine mit Sonnenblumen gemeinsam? *: Samen im Gesicht. * Was hat eine Blondine wenn eine Fliege in ihren Kopf rumschwirrt? *: Hohlraumsausen. * Was hat eine kluge Blondine mit einem Dinosaurier gemeinsam? * *: Sie sind beide ausgestorben. * Was ist der Paarungsruf einer Blondine? *: „Der Nächste, bitte!“ * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Blondine und einem Huhn? *: Das Huhn sitzt ruhig auf den Eiern. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Boot und einer Blondine? *: Das Boot kann man rudern, die Blondine kann man budern. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Kühlschrank und einer Blondine? *: Der Kühlschrank stöhnt nicht wenn man die Wurst rauszieht. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Suppenteller und einer Blondine? *: Den Teller kann man trockenlecken. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und der Titanic? *: Bei der Titanic wußte man, wie viele drauf waren. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einem brünftigen Hirsch? *: Die Blondine trägt mehr Sperma. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einem Computer? *: Ein Computer braucht den Input nur einmal. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einem Einkaufswagen? *: Ein Einkaufswagen läuft dir nicht nach wenn du ihn einmal geschoben hast! * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einem Intercity? * *: Nicht jeder war schon mal im Intercity. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Bowlingkugel? * *: In die Bowlingkugel passen bloß drei Finger rein. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Dose Chappi? *: Chappi gibt es auch mit Hirn. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Gabel? *: Eine Gabel ist ein Dingsbums. Un eine Blondine ist ein Bumsdings. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Glühbirne? *: Die Glühbirne ist heller. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Mücke? * *: Die Mücke hört auf zu saugen, wenn man ihr auf den Kopf haut. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Pizza? * *: Die Pizza gibts auch ohne Pilze. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Zahnbürste? *: Die Zahnbürste leiht man nicht einmal dem besten Freund. * Was ist der unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und Hundfutter? *: Hundefutter gibts auch mit Hirn. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer klugen Blondine und dem Yeti? *: Der Yeti soll schon einmal gesichtet worden sein. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer überfahrenen Blondine und einer überfahrenen Bisamratte? *: Vor der Bisamratte ist eine Bremsspur. * Was ist die Kreuzung zwischen einer Spinne und einer Blondine? * *: Eine achtarmige Putzfrau. * Was ist ein nagelkauendes, blondes Model? *: Endlich mal satt. * Was ist ein Skelett unter der Treppe? *: Eine Blondine, die beim Versteckspielen gewonnen hat. * Was ist eine 1 m große Blondine? *: Ein Standgebläse. * Was ist eine Blondine an der Uni? *: Ein Gerücht. * Was ist eine Blondine auf dem Fußballfeld? *: Ein Freistoß. * Was ist eine Blondine auf dem Gymnasium? *: Ein Besucher. * Was ist eine Blondine auf einem Wasserbett? *: Eine Bohrinsel. * Was ist eine Blondine auf einer Ampel? *: Eine stolze Discobesitzerin. * Was ist eine Blondine die joggt? *: Dumm gelaufen. * Was ist eine Blondine im Riesenrad? * *: Eine Dreckschleuder. * Was ist eine Blondine in der Badewanne? *: Eine Insel mit 2 Bergen. * Was ist eine Blondine in einer Ritterrüstung? *: Ein Blechblasinstrument. * Was ist eine Blondine in Salzsäure? *: Ein gelöstes Problem. * Was ist eine Blondine mit 2 Hirnzellen? *: Schwanger. * Was ist eine Blondine mit einem halben Hirn? *: Reich beschenkt. * Was ist eine Blondine mit einem Loch im Kopf? *: Licht ins Dunkel. * Was ist eine Blondine mit einem Stahlhelm auf dem Kopf? *: Eine Popniete. * Was ist eine Blondine mit Hirn? *: Das achte Weltwunder. * Was ist eine Blondine mit Schokoladenüberzug? *: Die warscheinlich dümmste Praline der Welt. * Was ist eine Blondine mit Tripper? *: Eine Verteilerdose. * Was ist eine Blondine zwischen zwei Schwarzen? *: Eine Milchschnitte. * Was ist eine Blondine zwischen zwei Brünetten? *: Eine Gedächnislücke. * Was ist eine Blondine zwischen zwei Männern? *: Eine Bildungslücke. * Was ist eine Blondine zwischen zwei Schwarzen? *: Ein Milkiway. * Was ist eine Blondine, die Ihr Geschlechtsorgan am Rücken hat? * *: Ein hinterfotziges Luder. * Was ist eine Turnhalle voll Blondinen? * *: Ein Feuchtbiotop. * Was ist für eine Blondine lang und hart? *: Die Volkschulzeit. * Was ist, wenn Blondinen blaue Flecken um den Bauchnabel haben? * *: Dann haben sie einen blonden Freund. * Was legt sich eine Blondine hinter die Ohren, damit sie attraktiver wirkt? * *: Ihre Füße. * Was machen zwei Blondinen vorm Kino? *: Sie warten auf 16 weitere Blondinen, weil der Film erst ab 18 ist. * Was machen zwei Blondinen, die Strohballen hin und her werfen? *: Gedankenaustausch. * Was machst Du wenn Dir eine Blondine eine Handgranate zuwirft? *: Stift rausziehen und zurückwerfen. * Was macht eine Blondine am Fenster, wenn es blitzt und donnert? *: Sie grinst – sie denkt, sie würde fotografiert. * Was macht eine Blondine am Meeresgrund? *: Sie sucht den Leonardo Dicaprio. * Was macht eine Blondine auf einem Hochhaus? *: Sie testet die neuen Always Ultra mit Flügeln. * Was macht eine Blondine im Bikini vor dem Computer? (Warum kippt eine Blondine Wasser auf ihren Computer?) *: Sie surft im Internet. * Was macht eine Blondine im Ketschup? *: Heinz suchen. * Was macht eine Blondine im Reisfeld? *: Sie sucht Uncle Ben's... * Was macht eine Blondine in der Wüste? *: Staubsaugen. * Was macht eine Blondine in einer Puddingverpackung? *: Sie sucht Dr. Oetker. * Was macht eine Blondine mit einem Fenster in der Wüste? * *: Sie lüftet. * Was macht eine Blondine mit einer Schere im Auto? *: Sie schneidet der Polizei den Weg ab. * Was macht eine Blondine mit ihrem Kopf in der Erde? * *: Sie hört Nachrichten aus dem Inland. * Was macht eine Blondine nach dem Aufstehen? * *: Zieht sich an und geht heim. * * Was macht eine Blondine, wenn man sie auffordert den Kamin anzufeuern? *: Die Blondine, zum Ofen gewandt: „Ofen! Ofen! Ofen!!!“ * Was macht eine Blondine, wenn man sie auffordert den Kamin anzumachen? *: Sie geht zum Ofen: „Naaaa, du süßer Ofen.“ * Was macht eine Blondine, wenn sie eine Schlange sieht? *: Hinten anstellen. * Was macht eine Blondine, wenn sie ihren Führerschein hat? *: Sie kauft sich einen Deoroller. * Was macht eine Blondine, wenn sie Pinocchio trifft? * *: Sie springt ihm ins Gesicht und ruft: „Los, lüg mich an!“ * Was passiert einer Blondine, wenn sie die Treppe runterfällt? *: Garnix, wenn sie ein Bier mit hoch bringt. * Was passiert, wenn 100 Blondinen vom Hochhaus springen? *: Es hagelt Huren. * Was passiert, wenn eine Blondine eine Fliege schluckt? *: Sie hat mehr Hirn im Magen als im Kopf. * Was sagt der rechte Oberschenkel einer Blondine zum linken? * *: Nichts, sie begegnen sich nie. * Was sagt die Mutter am Samstagabend zu ihrer blonden Tochter? *: „Und wenn du um elf nicht im Bett bist, kommst Du bitte nach Hause!“ * Was sagt eine Blondine nach dem Sex? * *: „Seid ihr Jungs alle in der gleichen Fußballmannschaft?“ * Was sagt eine Blondine mit Sperma auf ihren Brillengläsern? * *: „Das habe ich kommen sehen …“ *: * Was sagt eine Blondine zum Brunner? *: Hallo Kollege. * Was sagt eine Blondine, wenn der Arzt ihr mitteilt, dass sie schwanger ist? *: „Sind sie sicher, dass es meins ist?“ * Was sagt eine Blondine, wenn sie an einen Baum fährt? *: „Aber ich hab doch gehupt!“ * Was sagt eine Blondine, wenn sie unter einer Kuh aufwacht? * „Okay, wer von euch Vier fährt mich nach Hause?“ * Was sagt man zu einer Blondine ohne Arme und Beine? *: Hübsche Titten. * Was sieht man, wenn man einer Blondine tief in die Augen schaut? * *: Die Rückwand des Schädels. * Was sind 2 Blondinen in einem Porsche? * *: Ein Dumm-Dumm Geschoss. * Was sind 20 Blondinen auf einem Baum? *: Ein Feigenbaum. * Was sind 500.000 Blondinen am Himmelstor? *: Die größte Rückrufaktion fehlerhafter Modelle. * Was sind drei Blondinen auf einem Sofa? *: Eine Popgruppe. * Was steht am Boden einer Colaflasche, die eigens für Blondinen hergestellt wurde? * *: Auf der anderen Seite öffnen. * Was steht am Ende der Leiter einer Blondine? *: Ein Stoppschild. * Was tun zwei Blondinen wenn sie ein Motorrad haben? * *: Sie streiten sich um den Fensterplatz. * Was tut eine Blondine im Salatbeet? * *: Sie macht den Salat an. * Was tut eine Blondine, wenn sie sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zuhält? *: Sie versucht einen Gedanken festzuhalten. * Welche 2 Fremdwörter kennt eine Blondine? * *: Manifest und fiktiv. * Welche 4 Flüsse kennt eine Blondine? * *: Rhein, Inn, Main und Po. * * Wer schnappt sich zuerst den 100-Euro-Schein, der auf der Straße liegt: Der Nikolaus, eine kluge Blondine oder eine dumme Blondine? *: Keiner. Es gibt weder den Nikolaus noch eine kluge Blondine, und die dumme denkt, es sei ein breitgetretener Kaugummi. * Wie bekommt eine Blondine ihre morgentliche Mamelade? *: Sie schält einen Berliner. * Wie bekommt man 4 Blondinen auf einen Sessel? *: Indem man den Sessel umdreht. * Wie bekommt man die 4 Blondinen wieder runter? *: Indem man einen Tisch umdreht. * Wie bemerkt man dass eine Blondine einen Computer benutzt hat? *: Lippenstift am Joystick. * Wie beschäftigt man eine Blondine 2 Stunden? *: Man nimmt ein Blatt und schreibt auf beide Seiten: „Bitte umdrehen“. * Wie bringt man die Augen einer Blondine zum leuchten? *: Man leuchtet ihr mit der Taschenlampe ins Ohr. * Wie bringt man eine Blondine am Freitag zum Lachen? *: Indem man Ihr am Mitwoch einen Witz erzählt. * Wie bringt man eine Blondine zum Blinzeln? * *: Die Taschenlampe ein- und ausschalten. * Wie bringt man eine Blondine zum Laufen? *: Man bringt sie in ein rundes Zimmer und sagt in der Ecke liegt ein Tausender. * Wie erkennt man, dass eine Blondine am Computer gesessen hat? *: Der Bildschirm ist voller Tipp-Ex. * Wie heißt eine Blondine auf Italienisch? * *: Nutella. * Wie kann man die Meinung einer Blondine ändern? * *: Entweder ins Ohr blasen oder ein neues Bier bestellen. * Wie kann man eine Blondine einige Tage lang beschäftigen? * *: Man lasst sie M&M nach dem ABC ordnen. * Wie kann man einer Blondine die Nase brechen? * *: Man legt einen Geldschein unter den Glastisch. * Wie kommt eine Blondine vom Baum? * *: Sie steigt auf ein Blatt und wartet, bis der Herbst kommt. * Wie lang kann eine Blondine flussaufwärts schwimmern? *: Bis die Batterien vom Vibrator leer sind. * Wie lautet der Begattungsruf einer Brünetten? *: „Die Blondinen sind jetzt alle gegangen!“ * Wie lautet der kürzeste Blondinenwitz? *: Hansi Hinterseher... * Wie machen zehn Blondinen einen Schokokuchen? *: Eine besorgt den Kuchenboden und die anderen neun schälen Smarties! * Wie macht eine Blondine nach dem Sex das Licht an? * *: Die Autotüre auf. * Wie macht man eine Hirnwäsche bei einer Blondine? *: Duschen und umdrehen. * Wie mag die Blondine ihre Frühstückseier? *: Befruchtet. * Wie nennt man die rechte Hand einer Blondine? * *: Na, Schwanzflosse. * Wie nennt man eine 14-jährige Blondine? * *: Blasebalg. * Wie nennt man eine Blondine ohne Brüste? * *: Leonardo DiCaprio. * Wie nennt man eine intelligente Blondine? * *: Einen Golden Retriever. * Wie nennt man es wenn sich eine Blondine einen Strohut aufsetzt? * *: Datenerweiterung. * Wie nennt man es, wenn eine Blondine eine Kopfschmerztablette schluckt? *: Hohlraumversiegelung. * Wie probiert eine Blondine, einen Fisch zu töten? *: Sie versucht ihn zu ertränken. * Wie sind die Blondinen entstanden? * *: Ein Burgenländer hat einen Heuballen vergewaltigt. * Wie spielen Blondinen russisches Roulette? *: Fünf Smarties und eine Antibaby-Pille. * Wie stirbt eine Gehirnzelle von einer Blondine? *: Einsam. * Wie tötet eine Blondine einen Papagei? * *: Sie wirft ihn aus dem Fenster. * Wie versucht eine Blondine, eine Glühbirne einzuschrauben? * *: Sie hält die Birne in die Fassung und wartet darauf, dass sich die ganze Welt um sie dreht. * Wieso bringt das Christkind immer die falschen Geschenke? *: weil es blond ist. * Wieso gibt es keine Blondinenwitze mehr? *: Weil sie draufgekommen sind das sie alle stimmen. * Wieso hängt eine Blondine einen Fallschirm an ihren Computer? *: Damit er nicht abstürzt. * Wieso hat eine Blondine immer eine leere Flasche Cola im Kühlschrank stehn? *: Falls mal jemand vobei kommt der kein Durst hat. * Wieviele Blondinen braucht man um eine Glühbirne einzudrehen? * *: Drei, eine hält die Birne fest und die anderen drehen die Blondine. * Wieviele Blondinen kriegt man auf einen Quadratmeter? * *: 418.637, die sind so hohl, die kann man ineinander stecken. * Wieviele Blondinenwitze gibt es? *: Einen. Der Rest entspricht der Wahrheit. * Woher weiß man, dass Rapunzel blond gewesen sein muss? *: Alle anderen wären zur Tür hinaus gegangen oder hätten den Schlüssel runtergeworfen. * Wohin gehen die Beine einer Blondine? *: Ins Kino, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. * Woran erkennt man eine Blondine, die einen schweren Hirnschlag hinter sich hat? *: Gar nicht, denn was nicht vorhanden ist, kann auch nicht beschädigt werden. * Woran erkennt man, dass eine Blondine „heiß“ ist? *: Man steckt unten einen Maiskolben rein und oben kommt Popcorn raus! * Woran erkennt man, dass eine Blondine am Kühlschrank war? *: Lippenstift an der Salatgurke. * Woran merkt eine Blondine das Ebbe ist? * *: Wenns beim Rudern staubt. * Woran sieht man das eine Blodine ins Internet einsteigen wollte? *: An den Fußabdrücken am Computer. * Wieso tanzt eine Blondine unter eine Ampel? * *: Weil sie denkt, dass sie in der Disco ist. * Wikipedia: Blondinenwitz Kategorie:Randgruppen Kategorie:Wie kann man eine blondine einen monat beschäftigen? in dem man ein blatt papir nimmt wo draufsteht "Bitte wenden"